The present invention relates to a folding chair formed from a substantially lightweight yet sturdy material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding chair formed from a blank of lightweight material divided into a plurality of successive zones joined along fold lines about which the blank is folded to form a chair in either usable or folded configuration.
Presently, there are several types of folding chairs on the market, most of them being formed by foldably (pivotally) joining tubular frameworks that respectively support the sides of rectangular pieces of fabric corresponding to the seat and the back of the chair. This type of folding chair is amply used at the present, however the volume, the weight, and the space such chairs occupy make such chairs bulky and not especially convenient to store.